Mobile devices capable of transmitting voice and data are becoming increasingly common in the marketplace and are referred to as Smartphones, personal digital systems or other similar names. Examples include the Research in Motion Blackberry™, Palm Treo™, among others.
The capability of transmitting voice over a data connection is what is called “Voice Over Internet Protocol” (VoIP) and allows such devices to carry voice traffic over an Internet connection, bypassing the traditional circuit switched voice service offered over a wide area wireless networks.
Mobile devices are also becoming multi-mode, meaning that they can use multiple radio technologies such as Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), third generation (3G) and wireless fidelity (WiFi), among others, to transmit voice calls and data traffic. Using the data capability available on Smartphones, the user may wish to view historical data associated with calls made from his/her handset.
The collection of historical data or statistics for voice calls is essential to any telecommunications provider, as it is the basis for billing. But is also a tool that can be used for network configuration and planning as well as troubleshooting specific problems with specific handset makes or specific users. This information, if available to the user, could also aid the user in better understanding how to use their mobile device in a more cost effective way, as well as providing information on how they have used the mobile device in the past.